miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Sandboy/Transcript
[ Theme song ] '' '''Marinette's phone: Check out the hilarious new cat memes featuring Cat Noir. They're purr-fect. Marinette: (laughs and notices Tikki) You're so flighty tonight, Tikki. Whatcha got your mind on? Tikki: The kwami Nooroo's transmission is… Marinette: (gasps) Hawk Moth's kwami? Tikki: Yes. He's celebrating his thirty-five hundredth cycle today… all by himself. Marinette: We will free him from Hawk Moth one of these days, I promise. Tikki: There may just be a faster solution. Marinette: Huh? Tikki: Kwamis are able to communicate with their kind on their cycle, or birthday. But we won't get another opportunity for a long time. See? A kwami's cycle lasts several hundreds of human years. Marinette: Wow! That's amazing! Then… you could find out where he is. But… how would you do that? Tikki: The kwamis must gather in the Miracle Box at a specific time. Marinette: When would that be? Tikki: Tonight. Marinette: Tonight?! Why didn't you tell me about this sooner, Tikki?! Tikki: Because Master Fu doesn't want us kwamis to leave our owner's sides. He says we have to be able to take action immediately if someone becomes akumatized. Marinette: Hmm… he's right. But surely it's no big deal, I mean… if all the other kwamis are able to meet up, then it's still gonna happen, right? Tikki: Well, I'm afraid it might not work if I don't go. The more kwamis that are present, the better chance we have of succeeding! Marinette: But, if Master Fu doesn't approve… Tikki: Wayzz, Plagg and I have an idea; well, it was mainly Plagg's idea. (Shows a blackboard animation describing the plan) Plagg and I would go and gather with other kwamis inside the Miracle Box. Wayzz would stand guard and he'd let us know right away if anyone becomes akumatized. (animation ends) What do you think? Marinette: That's a great idea! There is no risk if Wayzz is keeping a look out. Tikki: Even if we don't tell Master Fu the whole truth? Marinette: If it means we're able to save Nooroo and defeat Hawk Moth, Master Fu won't be able to hold it against you. Tikki: So you're okay with it? You'll let me go? Marinette: Yes, I trust you Tikki. Tikki: Oh, thank you, Marinette! You don't have to worry, I won't let you down. (picks up a marker) Sweet dreams! (Tikki leaves and Marinette switches off the lamp and goes to sleep) Plagg: (yawns) I am exhausted. I'm off to bed. Adrien: Uh… good night Plagg! (Plagg hums, pulls a sock-puppet of himself from behind the pillow, puts it in bed and leaves through the wall) Nathalie: Good night, sir. (opens the door and leaves) (Nooroo is behind Gabriel and looks up at him. Nooroo tries to leave but he is held back by a forcefield) Gabriel: Where do you think you're going, Nooroo? Nooroo: I just wanted to go out… just for a little while. Gabriel: No, you know the rules. You're not allowed to be more than a few feet away from me and no communicating with anyone besides me. There are no exceptions. Nooroo: But, Master, it's my birthday today. I thought— Gabriel: You obviously haven't grasped the rules, Nooroo. We're going to have to make them even simpler. From now on you won't be able to communicate. At all. Nooroo: But, Master— (magic shuts Nooroo's mouth; Nooroo tries to talk in vain) Gabriel: Huh, it was a joke, Nooroo. I'm not that cruel. (snaps fingers; the magic disappears) Nooroo: (bows) Thank you, Master. (Gabriel's Miraculous lights up) Gabriel: (gasps) Change of plans, Nooroo. Hawk Moth: I feel an emotion of great intensity. So pure… (turns a butterfly into an Akuma) Fly away my little Akuma and evilize him! Plagg: Hey, Sugarcube! Tikki: Ugh. I've already told not to call me that. Do you ever hear me calling you "Stinky Sock"? Plagg: No, but you should! That would be delightful, Sugarcube! (Tikki groans) So, what lies did you tell your owner in order to sneak out tonight? Tikki: Actually, I just told her the honest truth. Plagg: Oh? Maybe I should try that someday; see what it's like. (eats all of his cheese) Tikki: Plagg! You should've saved some for the others. Plagg: True, but I was so grossed out by your kindness that it made me really hungry. Tikki: (groans and sighs) I hope we can get in contact with Nooroo… Plagg: So do I. (starts crying) Tikki: Are you crying? Plagg: (sniffles) Who me? O-of course not! Are you kidding? Come on, let's race! The last one there won't get any cheese! Plagg: Hey Wayzz! How's it goin'? Wayzz: Sssshhh! You'll wake up Master! (Master Fu is snoring on the floor, with a book on his face) Psst, come on. (waits in front of the phonograph) If you manage to contact Nooroo, wish him a happy thirty-five hundred cycles for me. Tikki: We sure will, Wayzz! (Tikki and Plagg fly through the horn of the phonograph and then enter the Miracle Box) Plagg: Hi, everybody. We're here! Ziggy: (gasps) Plagg! Tikki! You came! All: (cheering) Ziggy: Oh, with you here, we'll manage to get in touch with Nooroo for sure! (more cheering from all) Pollen: Good day to you, noble kwamis of creation and destruction. Daizzi: Oh! What did you bring?! What did you bring?! Plagg: Brothers and sisters living within the walls of the Miracle Box, on this special day, I brought you some delicious cheese. Daizzi: Oh, I love cheese. Ziggy: Wow, that's so nice. Plagg: Unfortunately, I had to sacrifice it on the way here, to feed a poor, starving kitten. (Tikki glares at Plagg; the rest coos) Ziggy: Oh, that's just so cute. Daizzi: What about you, Tikki? Tikki: From my owner's home, I bring you this. (Every kwami rushes to the marker) Daizzi: Yeah! Oh, what a jewel, what a jewel! ??? kwami: It's beautiful! (Ziggy takes off the cap of the marker; Roaar puts one of his 'limbs' on the tip) Roaar: Wait, wait! I think I've got it. It's a paintbrush! (Roarr starts drawing on the floor; they're all amazed) Barkk: Oh, so shiny! Xuppu: Let the party begin! All: Oh, yeah! Whoohoo! Yeah! (they all cheer, dance and shout) Sass: It is a good thing you are here. Your owners were wise to give you permission to come. Tikki: Yes, Sass. Marin— (Pink bubbles come out of her mouth) Sass: Your owner? Plagg: Hahaha, you forgot about the magic spell! We can't say our owner's names to each other, remember? Tikki: Yes. My owner is the best Ladybug I've ever served. Sass: We are also very lucky that the guardian of the Miracle Box agreed to it too. Plagg: Well… shall we dance, Tikki? We have to properly celebrate our friend Nooroo after all. (drags Tikki off screen) Marinette: (in her sleep) Adrien… A house… three kids and a cat. Nah, forget the cat; a hamster. (Sleeping sand falls over her) Nightmare Adrien: (voice) Marinette… Marinette: (gasps) What? What's going on? (sits upright) Tikki? Are you back already? (a hand grabs the end of Marinette's bed; she screams) Nightmare Adrien: Marinette. Do you wanna know my secret? Marinette: (gasps) Adrien? Nightmare Adrien: I'm in love with a girl and her name is Chloé! (Marinette screams again; traps Adrien in her blanket and uses him as a step-up to get up on her balcony; she closes the hatch) Marinette: What kind of a nightmare is this? (she looks down and sees several people running; a T-rex and a ginormous spider can also be seen chasing people.) Sandboy: ♪ The Sandboy just checked in! ♪ ♪ Now nightmares can begin! ♪ Marinette: He must be bringing nightmares to life. Nightmare Adrien: One day, Chloé and I will have a house together (pokes his head out of the hatch) and we'll have a hamster named Marinette. Marinette: (closes the hatch) Ssh! Sandboy: ♪ The Sandboy just checked in! ♪ ♪ Now nightmares can begin! ♪ Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Oh, no! I forgot! It's… I've gotta find Tikki! Nightmare Adrien: Marinette. The prettiest and smartest one of all is Chloé! (Marinette dodges his grabbing and jumps down her hatch. She then runs out of her room and down the stairs where Tom is rolling dough and singing.) Tom: ♪ The little grain of wheat goes to bed and wakes up as some lovely bread. ♪ (Sleeping sand falls around him) Hmm? Dough: Yummy! I've always dreamed of gobbling up a baker! Tom: Ahhh! What kind of nightmare is this? Adrien: What's going on?! Plagg! Wake up! (Adrien pulls sheets off of his bed and he sees the sock-puppet; he gasps) Plagg! No! Who turned you into a sock? Sass: My friends, the time has come. (all kwamis go to their own spot) Fellow kwamis, tonight, as you know, we have a special opportunity to create a connection with Nooroo. But we must put our voices together in order to achieve this. Kwamis, sing! All: (singing) Roger: Stop! In the name of the law. (is chased by a horde of heavily armored SWAT units.) Sandboy: ♪ The Sandboy just checked in! ♪ ♪ Now nightmares can begin! ♪ Nightmare Adrien: Marinette. I'm in love with Chloé! Adrien: Nathalie! Father! Can anybody hear me?! Tikki: (gasps; she and Plagg fly over to Sass) We won't make it, Sass. Sass: We are missing a few kwamis. We need the peafowl. We've not heard from her in such a long time, now! Plagg: What if we brought Wayzz in? Sass: We won't have another opportunity to contact Nooroo until his next birthday. Go get him! Wayzz: (shakes head) Mm-mm. I have to stand guard. Plagg: But this could be our only chance of finding Nooroo… and Hawk Moth! Wayzz: (he looks at the sleeping Master Fu, then he smiles) Okay! Let's go! (Scene transition: Wayzz and Plagg enter the Miracle Box world. Wayzz takes place in the circle and the singing starts again. The circle they're floating on, which was pink before, starts to become blue, starting at the outside and moving inwards. As the blue reaches the centre, a blue shockwave-ring shoots out. All ball of energy forms in the centre and shortly after, a beam of energy shoots upwards.) Marinette: (whispering) The code… What's the code? (whisper-yelling) Tikki! Can you hear me? Tikki?! Sandboy: ♪ The Sandboy just checked in! ♪ ♪ Now nightmares can begin! ♪ Marinette: Master, Master, wake up! (she shakes Master Fu awake) Master Fu: Huh… Marinette?! (sleeping sand falls around him) Wha… what-a… Marinette: Quick, Master. (she grabs his hand) Don't stay here. Ghosts of The Guardians: Fu! We are the ghosts of The Order of The Guardians of The Miraculous. You caused our downfall and lost two Miraculous! Master Fu: It was not my fault. I did not do it on purpose. Ghosts of The Guardians: Yes, it was your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Master Fu: Marinette, transform! Marinette: I can't, Master. Tikki is inside the Miracle Box! Nightmare Adrien: (kicks panels out of the door) I'm in love with a girl and her name is Chloé! Master Fu: This is disastrous, Marinette. There's no way of communicating with the kwamis when they are in their magic world. (Marinette whimpers) Adrien: Help me! Father! (The viewer's camera is blocked off by horizontal iron bars slamming shut) Hawk Moth: Sandboy is turning Paris into one huge nightmare… and yet there's no sign of Ladybug or Cat Noir. What is going on?! (A flash of light shoots past him; the kwamis can be heard singing) Kwamis: Nooroo! Nooroo! Nooroo! Nooroo! Nooroo! Hawk Moth: Argh! What is that?! Tikki: That's not Nooroo! Plagg: It's Hawk Moth! (all kwamis gasp in dismay) Stompp: Keep singing! We must try to find out where he's hiding! Hawk Moth: A-ha! It's me who's going to find you, little kwamis! And I will make you my slaves, just like Nooroo! (The originally white beam of energy becomes purple, starting from the top. The kwamis scream.) Fluff: His will is so powerful! Barkk: We must cut off all communication! Hawk Moth is trying to track us down! (All kwamis spread their arms the purple beam of energy retracts; Hawk Moth groans and stumbles backwards.) Wayzz: Hey, wait. The reason we can't speak to Nooroo is because he's powering Hawk Moth right now. Which means Hawk Moth's probably akumatized someone! Ziggy: And since Plagg and Tikki are here with us… Kaalki: Ladybug and Cat Noir aren't able to transform. (Plagg and Tikki gasp) Go and find your owners right away! Hawk Moth: (to Sandboy) They're making a serious mistake. I just felt the kwamis somewhere on the right bank of the Seine. Find them! Capture them! Sandboy: Yes, Hawk Moth. Nightmare Adrien: Marinette, for your birthday, I'm going to buy you flowers— Tikki: Hey! Isn't that your owner? Plagg: Of course not! Flowers? Pwah! No way! The real one talks nonsense but it's never this bad. Nightmare Adrien: —hortensias, roses and Chloés. (Marinette shrieks) Plagg: I'd better go find him. I just hope he's not living a nightmare without me around. Ooh— (sounds concerned and flies through the window) Tikki: (flies over to Marinette) Marinette, it didn't work! Wayzz: I'm sorry, Master, we should've warned you. Master Fu: We'll talk about it later, Wayzz! Marinette: Right now, we have to end this nightmare! 'Sequence Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette in her pajamas transforms into Ladybug) Sandboy: Kwami in sight. Hawk Moth: (from his lair) That's Cat Noir's kwami. Capture it or follow it all the way to its owner. (Sandboy engages pursuit) Sandboy: The Sandboy just checked in. Now nightmares can begin! (shoots sand out of his pillow) Plagg: (dodges) I already know what my nightmare is; and you'll never get me to eat dairy-free cheese. (blows raspberry) (Sandboy groans; Plagg goes into an underground metro-tunnel; Sandboy narrowly avoids getting hit by a metro) Plagg: Hahaha. I'm your worst nightmare. (fades through the wall) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Argh! You failed. Ladybug and Cat Noir will be here soon! You must get me their Miraculous! Plagg: Adrien! Are you okay? Adrien: Plagg! I'm so relieved you're not a sock, but you better have a good excuse. Plagg: Good to see you've managed to survive your nightmare. Sequence Adrien: Quick! Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir) Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (Cat Noir breaks through the bars) No time for daydreaming. Cat Noir: What is this mess? (Ladybug lands behind him) M'Lady! Tonight's been a total nightmare… until you showed up. (kisses the top of her hand) Ladybug: (pulls her hand back) This is no time for lullabies. We've got to stay focussed! (something explodes in the background; Ladybug points at Sandboy) Look! His cloud is shaped like a pillow! I'll bet you anything that's where his akuma is. Cat Noir: Awesome! Then time for a pillow fight! (Both Ladybug and Cat Noir attack Sandboy, Sandboy dodges both attacks.) Sandboy: You won't be able to fight your worst nightmare for long. (shoots sand from his pillow, the sand explodes once it comes in contact with something solid) Ladybug: He's moving around too much! Cat Noir: And his evil sand is blowing everywhere. Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (Ladybug is then hit by the sand; no Lucky Charm-item appears) Oh, no! Sandboy: Who's about to get a pretty magic jewel? (Ladybug whimpers) Cat Noir: Ladybug! (Ladybug tries to throw her yo-yo, but it has been reverted back to a normal yo-yo. She tries to jump, but can't jump higher than a normal person would be able to.) Ladybug: What's happening? Aaah! (Ladybug almost falls off the roof, she manages to clamp onto the edge of the roof) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Good job, Sandboy. Without her powers, she won't be able to stop you from taking her Miraculous. Ladybug, your nightmare is my dream come true! (Sandboy tries to grab one of Ladybug's earrings; Ladybug looses grip on the roof and falls down; Cat Noir gasps and grabs her out of mid-air before she can hit the ground; Cat Noir jumps to the ground, still holding Ladybug bridal-style) Sandboy: The Sandboy just checked in! Now nightmares can begin! (sleeping sand falls around Ladybug and Cat Noir) Cat Noir: Stay behind me, M'Lady. Ladybug: (surprised) You still have your powers. Cat Noir: Losing mine is not what I'm afraid of. Ladybug: Then… what? Nightmare Ladybug: (voice) ♪ Cat Noir! ♪ Ladybug: Huh? Nightmare Ladybug: Bad kitty! I'll never love you! I've always wanted to get rid of you! Ladybug: You have weird dreams too. Cat Noir: My bad. Nightmare Ladybug: I am gonna destroy you. Lucky Charm! (A sword appears) (Nightmare Ladybug strikes with her sword; she narrowly misses Cat Noir who quickly pulls Ladybug out of the way; her sword hits the road; Ladybug and Cat Noir land on the road, in a very similar position as the one in Stormy Weather) Cat Noir: Oops. Sorry, M'Lady. Stay behind me, I'll protect you. Nightmare Ladybug: Stay still, you mangy cat! Here, kitty, kitty, kitty. Come on. (Sandboy moves in from the other side; Ladybug and Cat Noir are attacked from both sides; Cat Noir grabs Ladybug by her waist and plants his Staff in the ground, to fly upwards and avoid the incoming attacks; Cat Noir lands on the roof, carrying Ladybug bridal-style; his ring beeps) Cat Noir: We need to figure out a plan. Fast! Sandboy: Stay! Still! Give me your Miraculous, Ladybug! (Cat Noir runs the other way) Nightmare Ladybug: So, you want to play hide and seek, kitty? Come on, kitty. (jumps up) Cat Noir: Watch out, Ladybug! (Nightmare Ladybug strikes, Cat Noir blocks the strike with his staff) Cat Noir: Ladybug! I'm about to transform back. Any ideas? Ladybug: Looking! (Ladybug uses her Lucky Vision to see. Cat Noir's suit, the tip of Nightmare Ladybug's sword, the edge of the nearby chimney and Sandboy light up) Quick! We've got to lure her over here. (pulls Cat Noir close to the chimney) Cat Noir: (taunting) You don't scare me! You're just a stupid dream. Nightmare Ladybug: You'll be kitty-kibble before you know it! (jumps up) Ladybug: Now! (Nightmare Ladybug hits the chimney behind Ladybug and Cat Noir; the tip of the sword breaks off) Ladybug: Follow me! Cat Noir: Anywhere, M'Lady. (Ladybug picks up the sword-tip) Sandboy: Give me your Mirac— (Ladybug leaps towards him) Aaah! Ladybug: Cat Noir, now! (Cat Noir leaps with his staff and pushes Ladybug forward; Ladybug cuts, with the sword-tip, the underside of the pillow open; sand flows out) Sandboy: Whoa! Whoa! Aaah! (Cat Noir catches Sandboy; out of the now empty pillow, floats an akuma) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Nooo!!! Ladybug: Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the sword-tip into the air and the Ladybugs return everything to normal; Nightmare Ladybug is struggling to get her sword out of the chimney, and then vanishes thanks to the Ladybugs) Nightmare Adrien: (is walking through the streets) Marinette! (vanishes) (Sandboy turns back into his civilian form) Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it! (they fist-bump) Ladybug: (the Cure washes over her as well; she grabs her yo-yo and touches it with one finger, it opens up) It works again. No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (she catches the akuma) Gotcha! (she releases a purified, white, butterfly) Bye-bye, little butterfly. (to civilian-Sandboy) Wow, what was that all about, little friend? (Sand)boy: Oh, Ladybug. I watched a movie on TV. It was kinda scary. And then I went to bed and had a really bad nightmare. I woke up and there was a black butterfly in my room a-and a weird man spoke right in my face. Ladybug: Hawk Moth. He fed of the negative emotion from a nightmare. Cat Noir: That's what happens when you let kids watch anything they want on TV. Oh… (his ring beeps) Can I leave you to take this young man back to his parents? Ladybug: No problem. Right, big boy? (Sand)boy: (hugs Ladybug) Yay! Awesome, Ladybug! Ladybug: Cat Noir? You don't really think I'm as evil as your nightmare, do you? Cat Noir: 'Course I don't. You're the lady of my dreams. (Ladybug smiles to the spot where Cat Noir had disappeared) Master Fu: Hmm. Wayzz: It's all my fault, Master. Marinette: No, it's mine. Tikki: No, Marinette, it's my fault. Plagg: Yeah. That's true. It's their faults. Master Fu: Hmm. Tikki: (to Marinette) You trusted me and I failed. I'm sorry I disappointed you. Marinette: Aw, of course not, Tikki. I know you mean it well. I will always trust you, you know? (kisses Tikki on her cheek) Tikki: Thank you, Marinette. (hugs Marinette's cheek) Master Fu: Next time, come and talk to me. Plagg: (sees Marinette's and Tikki's snuggles and groans) Hmpf… (Plagg floats to Adrien (in his room)) Thank you, Adrien. Adrien: Plagg! Something wrong? Plagg: No… Just… Thanks for letting me do whatever I want. Almost all the time. Adrien: I know what it's like to have your freedom restricted, Plagg. You don't need to pretend to be a sock. Plagg: (hugs Adrien) You're the best Cat Noir I've ever had, Adrien. (lets go) But, let's not get too cheesy about it now, huh? (Adrien snickers) Gabriel: I hope you liked your friends' birthday gift, Nooroo. Now I know that they're close and that there are many of them. If I manage to find them, I'll take their Miraculous. Then I'll have unlimited powers at my disposal. If I have to fight a whole army of superheroes, I'll do it. Whatever it takes, Nooroo. And Ladybug and Cat Noir won't be able to stop me ever again. (evil laugh) Category:Season 2 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts